


Nobody like you

by winonavibes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternative Ending - Season 3, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jopper Date, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: Season three alternative endingJoyce and Hop go on their date after everything that happened at Starcourt Mall.





	Nobody like you

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted them to go on that date!  
Let me know what you think in the comments!

Neither of them really knew how they got out in the end. Everything had happened in a blur and although the whole building had gone up in flames, they had still made it out alive. Together. Joyce hadn´t expected both of them to get out in time, at least not after Hopper and the Russian man had taken their fight into the machine room. When Hopper had finally knocked the other man out, Joyce had already held onto both keys with dear life. She didn´t know how he had made it back to her with all that lightning and fire down there, but she also didn´t really care. She had turned both keys and everything in front of them had exploded. When she turned around and pressed her face into his chest, Hopper´s arms came around her and held her tightly, while her whole body shook. They had stood like that until Murray had found them and brought them out into the parking lot, where they had reunited with their kids. 

That had been five days ago.

Joyce had spent a lot of time with her boys within the first two days, talking about everything that had happened openly. She had been worried that it was too much for them, especially for Will, but both of them seemed to handle it way better than she expected. They had promised her that if they needed anything, they would come to her and she did her best not to ask them if everything was alright every time they came home from school or their friends. She knew that they were dealing with it in their own way, just as she was.

Five days after the events that occurred at Starcourt Mall Joyce was standing in front of her closet, trying to figure out what was appropriate to wear on her date with Hopper. She hadn´t been on a date in over a year and even then, it hadn´t seemed so difficult and important. But this was different. This was Hopper. 

When someone knocked on her door, Joyce was just comparing two dresses, holding one in each hand. “Come in.”, she said and turned around to see her oldest son standing in the door. “I just wanted to tell you that Will and I are going to pick up El now and the we´re going over to the Wheeler´s.”, Jonathan explained with a smile. Joyce was about to start talking, but he just kept speaking. “Yes, we have everything packed and yes we will call immediately if something happens. We´ll be back for dinner tomorrow.” It made her laugh. “Am I really that predictable?”, she asked, but she smiled at him affectionately. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “Don´t worry so much, mum. I know it doesn´t look like it sometimes, but we can take care of ourselves. And of each other.” He was still smiling when he let go of her and turned around to leave the room. He stopped when he reached the door and turned around again. “Take the black dress, it looks good on you. Have fun. I love you.” 

Joyce chose the black dress in the end. It felt good, it wasn´t too short and you could never do anything wrong with a black dress, right? After putting on a little bit of Make Up and finding the matching shoes to the dress, she was still half an hour early, so she sat down at the kitchen table and lit up a cigarette. She had had a lot of time to think about their date, about her decision to ask him to go out with her, after declining every invitation he ever made, but she still didn´t change her mind. She was nervous, maybe even a bit anxious, but she knew that it was long overdue. The tension between them had always been there, but it had gotten worse within the last few months and she would have been lying if she had said that she didn´t contribute to that. She had thought about him way more often than she should have, imagining how it would feel like to be closer to him, kissing him. She had woken up in the middle of the night, after dreaming about him touching her, with a pulsing heat between her legs and a want deep inside her, more than once. But those had just been dreams and she had convinced herself that there were more important things to focus on, like her kids and her work. She just didn´t want to admit to herself that she wanted him in any way, so she pretended that they were just friends, even when it became obvious that he had been thinking about her like that too. But some things change, when you have to fight for your life and so she had made the decision to ask him out. 

When the knock on the door finally came, Joyce was still sitting on the table. She got up and walked over to open the door, taking a deep breath before actually opening it. Hopper was wearing one of the new colorful shirts that he seemed to like, underneath a white suit and his hair was combed. His eyes went wide when he let his gaze wander over her body and Joyce could feel herself blush instantly.

“God, you look beautiful.”, he just stated, before taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it. The intensity of his gaze left her feeling a little dizzy. She smiled at him and bit her lip nervously. “You´re not looking too bad yourself.” Her comment made him chuckle lightly, before he tugged on her hand gently. “Let´s get going?” 

The drive was silent but not uncomfortable in any way. They were used to each other after all, after knowing each other for so many years and going through hell and back together. When they arrived, Hopper placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to their table and pulling out the chair for her, before sitting down himself.  
Joyce couldn´t help but smile, when she looked up and met his gaze. “What?”, Hopper asked, when she didn´t stop but smiled even brighter. “Nothing…”, she said, but continued talking anyway. “It just seems so unreal, doesn´t it? I mean after all that we´ve been through, we´re still here. I never thought…” She didn´t finish her sentence, just looked at him again. Then she placed her hand on the table, letting him decide if he wanted to take it or not. He looked into her eyes when he covered her hand with his, stroking it softly. “I know.”, he just said. “I never thought we would end up here either.” 

They were interrupted, when a waiter came up to the table and asked for their orders. Afterwards, neither of them wanted to bring it up again and the conversation grew lighter, when Hopper started talking about El and how her powers were returning slowly. They talked about it until the food arrived, then began eating, still talking occasionally. The food was delicious, the drinks were good, the conversation was light and Joyce was really enjoying herself. It was really too good to be true. Hopper immediately took her hand again when they were done eating and she found herself blushing again when he smiled at her. He even paid for her, of course he did, although she claimed that she could pay for her food herself. 

As soon as they stepped outside, he grabbed her hand and stopped walking. “I really enjoyed this.”, he murmured and Joyce could see that he meant it. His eyes were full of unspoken words, but she understood him nonetheless. “So did I.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but she knew that he had heard her.

She couldn´t look away, his expression was way too intense. She wanted to kiss him. Right here, right now. She briefly wondered, how she had ever convinced herself that she didn´t want him, but it didn´t matter now anyway. Her free hand found its way up to his cheek, their eyes locked together. When he leaned down and they moved closer to one another, Joyce could feel her heart beating heavy in her chest. Hopper´s beard was scratching her face, but his lips were soft and gentle on hers. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel it for a moment, before she slowly pulled away from him. “Hop… I…”, she began, but she didn´t really know what to say. She was out of breath; her whole body was trembling with desire. Hopper smiled at her and gave her another small kiss. “It´s ok. Let´s just go home.” 

She kissed him again on the way to the car and then again in the car, whenever she got the chance to, but every touch left Joyce wanting more. His kisses made her head spin and she couldn´t get enough of that feeling. Content. Happy. After all that they´ve been through, after all the time she had told herself that she couldn´t be with him, she would´ve never thought that she could ever feel like that, especially with him. 

They arrived at her house after the short drive and as soon as the car stood Hopper took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him to bring their lips together again. This time it wasn´t that heated, it was slow and warm, like they had all the time in the world. When he pulled away, Joyce felt a little dizzy. She looked into his deep blue eyes and bit her lip nervously. “Do you…” She began, but he started talking at the same time. “I should get going…” She looked down away and undid her seatbelt quickly. “Oh. Yeah. Ok.”  
He caught her wrist, before she could unlock the door and pulled her back into his arms. Her back was pressed against his front and his head was resting on hers. It wasn´t an entirely comfortable position, but she also somehow didn´t want him to let her go. His breath was ghosting over her hair, when he spoke. “What´s wrong, Joyce?” She sighed audibly, then shook her head lightly. “It´s nothing. You… Should just go.”, she whispered and closed her eyes. In response, Hopper just pulled her even closer to his chest and tightened his arms around her. “You have to speak to me. Tell me what you want.”, he mumbled against her hair. She started wriggling against his grip and he let go of her. She turned around so that she could face him, her eyes uncertain but filled with lust. “You.” 

Joyce claimed his mouth with hers. Hopper´s beard was scratching her again, but it didn´t matter, she just wanted to stay close to him. His response was just as heated, as she had started the kiss. He pulled her in his lap, while his hands started wandering down from her neck, over her back and to her waist. His mouth started moving over her cheek and then down to her neck and she let out a surprised gasp, when he began sucking and nibbling on the skin there. “Maybe… Oh… Hop... Mh… We should get this inside…”, Joyce mumbled between little moans. Hopper chuckled lightly and pulled away just enough so that she could look him in the eyes. “Whatever you say, Ma´am.” Before she could respond, he had already opened the door and lifted her out of the car in bridal style. She laughed and kicked him playfully. “Hop, let me down! Stop!” He didn´t listen, but carried her over to the front door, after kicking the car door shut. He let her down in front of her front door, pinning her against it and claiming her mouth again instantly. 

When Joyce finally fished her keys out of her purse, Hopper took them from her and unlocked the door without pulling away from her. He opened the door and pushed her inside, slamming it shut behind them and beginning to unbutton his shirt. She helped him as good as she could, starting from the bottom while he began from the top, while they stumbled towards her bedroom. The shirt was carelessly discarded and Joyce´s hands could finally roam over his heated skin. As soon as they had reached the room, Hopper spun her around and pulled down the zipper of her dress, while his mouth caressed the skin of her neck again. When her dress fell on the floor and she turned around to face him again, his eyes widened and she could hear his sharp intake of breath. She blushed slightly, but still held his gaze once it had returned to her face. His blue eyes were dark with want and it turned her on even more than she already was. He moved over to her slowly and let his hands wander over her waist and stomach. “You´re so beautiful.”, he whispered and moved his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples softly. His touch made her shiver and she pulled his head down and kissed him slowly. 

They moved onto her bed, their kisses deep and passionate, but steady and slow. Suddenly there was no need to rush this anymore. Yes, they were both desperate for each other, but neither wanted this to end in a haste. They started to explore each other´s bodies with their hands and mouths, while getting rid of his jeans and her bra. When one of his hands found their way between her legs and began stroking her through her panties, Joyce let out a loud moan. The heat between her legs intensified and she could feel just how wet she was, before he even touched her there directly. Hopper pulled her panties down and looked her in the eyes while kissing his way down her body, leaving a trail of marks, from where he had sucked on or bit her skin, from her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach. 

Joyce couldn´t help the sounds that came out of her mouth when he started caressing her between her legs. He was licking and sucking on her clit in a way she had never experienced before. She threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning his name loudly. “Hop… Oh god. Fuck!” He hummed against her skin happily and pushed one of his fingers inside her. Every move of his tongue and lips pushed her higher and higher. When he added a second finger soon after, she knew she wasn´t going to last much longer, it was all too much. She came hard, screaming his name, while he continued his steady rhythm with his mouth and fingers until she was finished. 

Hopper moved upwards and kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself. “You´re a fucking wonder.”, he whispered against her mouth and then let his hands roam her body again, caressing her skin wherever he could reach. He let out a surprised gasp, when Joyce suddenly reached for his pants and yanked them down almost far enough to free his aching erection. “Looking for something?”, he teased and she let out a little desperate sound. “I want you inside me.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but it still made him moan. He looked into her eyes. “Are you sure you want this?”, he asked with a sudden seriousness, caressing her cheek with his thumb slowly. In response Joyce just pulled him down, planted a kiss on his lips and smiled up at him. “I want this.”, she reassured him. “I want you.” 

Hopper pulled down his pants and dropped them somewhere next to the bed. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. When he finally began pushing in slowly, Joyce threw her head back and let out a soft moan. It felt like heaven. She hadn´t known that she could feel like this, that she could feel so much pleasure all at once. Every time Hopper thrust back in, it felt like fireworks going off inside her body. Their rhythm was slow, yet powerful. He kissed her everywhere, on her lips, her cheeks, her neck. When he felt himself getting closer to the edge, he reached down and began stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. Her orgasm caught both of them by surprise. Her whole body shook with pleasure, while he kept thrusting into her gently and kissed her deeply. It didn´t take long for him to reach his own release afterwards. His thrusts got a litter faster and more frantic, before he stilled inside of her and she could feel his warm cum filling her completely. He caught himself before he fell on top of her and rolled to the side, to lie next to her, still breathing heavily.

Joyce turned to face him and took his hand in hers. “That was… incredible.”, she murmured in between breaths, while watching him closely. Hopper just smiled at the ceiling and hummed in approval, tightening his grip on her hand and pulling her over, so that she could lay her head on his shoulder and he laid his arm around her, caressing her back. They just laid like this for a while, in comfortable silence, until both of them had caught their breath again. 

“Soo…”, he said after a few minutes, “This will probably sound stupid, but I have to know.” He turned his head and looked into her deep brown eyes. “I just… I want to know what this is to you. I know that I have never said it out loud, but I… This is important to me ok? I don´t want to screw this up. I want this to work.” Joyce heart was beating fast in her chest. She was surprised by the satisfaction his words sparked inside of her. One week ago, she would have given anything for him to not say what he felt, just so that she could act like she didn´t see any of it, but after everything that happened, she knew that this was what she wanted. She moved one of her hands to his face, palming his cheek and stroking the skin there softly. It was time to be honest with him.

“I never thought this could work.”, Joyce began, trying to keep her voice steady. “I tried to convince myself that it couldn´t work, that it was nothing. There were more important things than whatever it was I felt for you, so I ignored every hint you dropped and just acted like I didn´t care for you more than a friend. But then all of a sudden the kids were in danger and Murray was screaming at us to get our shit together and something inside me just…” She shook her head and took a deep breath. “When we were in that Russian base, waiting for the signal, something crossed my mind. I thought: “What if we don´t get out of here?”. And that thought scared me. It scared me so much, that I couldn´t pretend not to feel anything for you any longer. I don´t know what this is yet. But I know that I want to find out. I know that I want to be with you.” 

Hopper closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was full of emotion, full of promise. “I am the happiest man alive.”, he whispered against her mouth and it made her smile, before she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. When she let go of him, he took her hand in his and planted another small kiss on it. “You´re the best thing, that could´ve happened to me.”, he said softly against her skin. His eyes were shining in a way Joyce had never seen before and knowing that she was the reason made her heart skip a beat. “Well, that´s funny.”, she remarked and when he furrowed his brows, she smiled at him. “Because I feel like you´re the best thing that could´ve happened to me too.”


End file.
